Shibuya Crossing: The World Ends with You
by Whiteflamedkitsune
Summary: The Reapers Game has two new players. Follow the hyper-active baseball playing Haiyume and the quiet and collected Atsushi in order to get a second chance at life. This is all based off of a new role playing forum that just took off. THIS ISN'T A CROSSOVE
1. The First Day: Encounter

_Disclaimer: _ I do not own The World Ends with You ((the game yes! But not the idea no..)) or the story line, But Haiyume and Atsushi are MINE XDDD! Enjoy!

**.:The First Day:.**

_**:Encounter:**_

A sea of people did nothing but crowd the scramble crossing, which Haiyume woke up in. She rubbed the back of her head as she stood up from the boiling concrete. "Aww man, What happened?" Haiyume questioned, some how feeling like she was lost in the scramble.

Everything seemed normal in plain old Shibuya. People following new trends and the hottest fashion accessories known to mankind. Haiyume rolled her eyes from hearing some girl think about how 'The Prince'- Eiji Oji's blog, was like the hottest thing since the newest mini T-shirt that Mus Rattus just released.

"God how pathetic…" Haiyume snickered once more until realizing that he was commenting on the girls thoughts…not what she said. Haiyume surprised, "Wha…?" Realizing that with just opening her mind and giving a little bit of focus can make her able to hear other's thoughts as well.

"Gyahh!! What's going on?" Haiyume almost freaking out just a little bit. The voices stopped until her black cell phone rang once. A new text message was received. Haiyume flipped open her phone as her eyes appeared on a message that read, "Welcome to The Reapers game. You have seven days.'

The silence stopped when bright green and blue frogs came out of thin air. The hairs on her neck stood erect from the fear over coming her.

'What is this place? This isn't my Shibuya! I want to go home! I want to see Miku! I'm scared…' So many thoughts went through her head at once as her legs kept running. To where, she didn't know. At this point, Haiyume didn't care these frogs weren't going to stop chasing her until they caught her once and for all. It was at this moment that Haiyume felt as if she was running the bases at the local baseball field in the park she always went to only more scarier and deadly frogs.

Her thoughts trailed off as she headed straight for The Statue of Hachiko at almost lighting speed.

Out of breath and a little exhausted from trying to escape from the possessed beasts, Haiyume couldn't run anymore. She felt helpless and ignored. She wondered why no one else would help her. Doesn't anyone else see what's happening? Was she the only one? Having those questions in her head frightened her. But with the monsters catching up quickly Haiyume has no choice but to hope someone will answer her call for help.

"Somebody help me!!" Haiyume screamed with the little ounce of energy she had left.

Her prayers were heard.

Before her was a boy about seventeen years of age defeating only half of the monsters with a simple female looking marionette. The boy looked at Haiyume handing her a weapon of some sort that consisted of a metal baseball bat and a pin with a flame picture on the front.

"Uh…What am I supposed to do with these?" She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. He whispered, "Fight…" while charging into an attack. Haiyume noticed that the boy was using the same pin he gave her. And by mimicking his moves Haiyume and her newly found savior managed to beat the mutated frogs. She fell and rested to her knees, not used to this fighting style.

"Ah!!" Haiyume smiled and hugged the boy a year older than her, "Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Soooooo much for your help!!" The boy said nothing but gave a small smile nicely at her. "Uh...heh" Haiyume some what baffled by the silence but decided to carry on the conversation, "I probably would have been done for back there if it wasn't for you saving me…heh, heh."

The silence is killing her, "So you have a name or what??" The boy looked at her and helped Haiyume up from the ground. Haiyume sighed softly and had to cleverly figure out a way to make this kid talk more. And when a solution came into her head it seemed almost full proof.

"So…I see your not a talker. Then I guess I should just keep going on and on and on talking to myself since, I'll know your listening and stuff and it just my life easier and what not so any wa-"

"Atsushi…" He mumbled softly and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry I couldn't hear ya. What's your name?" Haiyume is trying to get him to talk more.

"My name is Atsushi Shironatsu….What is yours? Since we are now partners and all..." He said in a flat tone.

"Hm….Partners eh…? Alright..but your going to have to explain more things to me later on got it. Since your the only one who seems to know I exist…literally." Being precise with her words, "My name is Haiyume Hinagiku…Nice to meet you." She bowed with her knowing smirk drawn on her face pretending to be formal.

Both teens sat by Hachiko watching the people go by. Atsushi was explaining The Reapers game and how that who ever plays it is dead and is trying to get a second chance at life. But in order to survive the game it self you have to make a pact with another person and work together in order to make it until the end of the week. And if they worked hard enough then they come back to life. If not then they get erased from the real world as well as this one.

"….oh…" Haiyume said blankly waiting to process the information that Atsushi just gave her, "Gyahhhh!! I'm dead!! That Sucks!! Why Me!? WHY!?" Being over dramatic.

Atsushi shrugged and remained silent while Haiyume continued on her rant.

From Atsushi's point of view, Haiyume was rather interesting. Her eyes were a medium shade of green that complimented her dark brown hair that was worn in long somewhat spiky pigtails held up by red bands. She had a long plain black T-shirt and denim blue shorts accompanied with black and red stripped thigh high socks and high black converse tied with red laces. And completing the whole outfit was a whitish/gray belt that went over her black shirt not really holding up much of anything. In conclusion: Haiyume…was just a ball of energy that had a unique fashion sense.

In fact her energy was somewhat amusing to him. He smiled softly.

"What's that look for…?" Haiyume questioned with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow. But, Atsushi said nothing keeping his small and empty smile.

The silence was broken buy the rings on their phone. Another Text Message was received.

Haiyume flipped open her phone and read the message, 'Go to the Shibu Department Store and wipe out the noise that has possessed the store manager. You have 30 minutes'

Timers appeared on their hands, "Ah!! Thirty minutes!! We have to get moving!!" They ran swiftly to the department store and arrived with time to spare and time to defeat the noise.

"Alright! So where I that noise…monster…thing. Yeah that sound about right!" her energy getting the best of her as Haiyume took out her baseball bat.

Atsushi scanned the area locating the noise haunting the store manager and caught it just in time.

And a few seconds later, three golden wolves came at them in furry. Haiyume and Atsushi took action as well as defense. Using the power of the fire pin and their hand held weapons the noise was defeated, but it wasn't easy. In fact it took such a long time with only one minute left in the whole mission.

"Ugh!! That was so annoying!!" Haiyume fell to her knees in exhaustion and looked up Atsushi, "But you know what at lest we finished the mission right.." She smiled like she accomplished something great today.

Atsushi blinked and looked at Haiyume, "But it only get harder from here…"

Suddenly, everything went white. The first day was completed.

**A/N:** Well, I hope you guys liked my first The World Ends with You story. Oh and don't worry Atsushi's appearance wont come in until the second chapter lol. Oh and this is all based on my new TWEWY role play forum. People who are interested please PM me and I'll send you the link

But **Please Review**, I'm also open for any constructive criticism that you may offer. Gyahh! Please be nice about it. XDDD


	2. The Second Day: Slam!

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends with You ((the game yes

_Disclaimer: _I do not own The World Ends with You ((the game yes! But not the idea no..)) or the story line, But Haiyume and Atsushi are MINE XDDD! Enjoy!

**.:The Second Day:.**

_**:Slam!: **_

"Wha...What happened?" Haiyume sat up in the scramble crossing rubbing the back of her head gently. She looked for Atsushi who was standing next to her admiring the people passing by carelessly.

The second day of the Reapers Game started and Haiyume had nothing much to do but wait patiently with Atsushi until the next mission arrived.

She looked up at Atsushi and saw how focused he was. His dark brown eyes seemed to be fixed on the crowd, as if he was looking for someone. There was no doubt in her mind that she thought Atsushi was handsome because well…he was, but when Haiyume stood up also she noticed that her partner was kind of tall too. Looking about five-ten while Haiyume stayed at her five-six. His hair was short, kind of spiky and a sandy brown color with some hints of an orange tint. But it was always sort of covered by his hood from his light gray sweatshirt with printed angel wings on the back. What always made Haiyume curious was what was in his black messenger bag that was draped over his left shoulder. She knows that his marionette was in there but what else…it was something that always caught her attention. Her eyes drifted downward to his dark denim blue jeans and the black converse that he wore. Overall, Atsushi wore clothes of someone that kept to him self and of someone didn't want to be noticed in life.

The examination ended finally with Atsushi catching Haiyume checking him out, "What are you looking at…?" He said flatly, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Eh…? Nothing…uh…I thought you had um...something on you…an—" The phone beeped a few times, Haiyume was saved and then reapers mission was finally given.

"_Relax and play some Tin Pin and win the Hero pin!!" – Reapers_

"Tin Pin? What?" Haiyume questioned. Atsushi looked at Haiyume and explained the concept of Tin Pin.

He explained that every year Malco would host a Tin Pin competition. And in this competition, people play with different pins from different or unbranded companies and fight with different players. The players will have control over their pins and try to knock the opponents off the game board. And the champion will win the golden Hero Pin.

"Huh…" Haiyume nodded, "So…It's basically like Extreme Checkers only with more color!" Atsushi said nothing, "Well then if that's the case then winning Tin Pin should be nothing!!" And with her newly found determination, Haiyume dragged Atsushi (along with he confidence) and headed over to Malco.

Atsushi glanced over to the Malco building and witnessed the massive amounts of people signing up for the tournament. Haiyume's eyes shined with excitement, making her itch with anticipation.

"Alright!! Let's go and win that Hero Pin!!" Haiyume exclaimed being the massive ball of energy that she is. But it seemed that something else caught her attention before signing up for the contest.

"Uh...Hey isn't that the same symbol on our player pins?" Referring to the giant player graffiti mark on the outside wall near the Malco entrance.

"It's so when we go in they can see us…" Atsushi added.

"Ohhhhhhh…I guess it makes sense." Haiyume shrugged and proceeded inside the store.

"Wow!! Look at all the people!!" Haiyume with a big grin, "Hm…I wonder who else is a player here?" Not being able to tell the difference.

Atsushi could careless about the players. His sights were set on finding out on who was a Reaper or not. Surely contestants here would come with rare and most likely powerful pins that suits the Reapers taste. But as far as he's concerned Atsushi has to look after Haiyume and her somewhat carelessness.

"I'd like to sign up please!!" She asked one of the hosts that provided her with an entry form.

"Atsushi aren't you gonna sign up too?" Nudging over to him an entry form. And Atsushi's typical antisocial reaction was just a look away, ignoring Haiyume's offer.

"Ahhh…Your no fun." She handed in her entry and waited for whom she was going up against.

The preliminaries didn't take long, Haiyume just went against four other players and shockingly winning against all of them.

But her next first match in the finals was against some orange haired kid with a pair of blue headphones over his ears. Atsushi looked over from behind Haiyume and saw hat behind the orange haired kid was another person that was standing rather close to him. And that's when things started to click in Atsushi's mind…they were players and from the looks of things it seems that his partner was good at manipulating things mostly tournaments like this one.

He wasn't going to let Haiyume loose, thus lending a hand of his own powers. The opponent's partner raised an eyebrow, he seemed to be intrigued with Atsushi's bold move. Perhaps surprised that he caught on so quickly.

The match started and so did the manipulation. Atsushi and the other kid's partner battled with every pin that they owned. Clashing the small circular metals together trying to beat out each other in the quickest time possible. But in the end it was the other player that was stronger, beating Atsushi and making Haiyume lose her match.

"Aw man!" She slammed her hands on the table and yelled at her pins, "Why!? Why didn't you listen to me!? You stupid pins!!" Making herself look crazy.

Atsushi glanced over to the player who advanced to the next match, he didn't seem excited but rather fed up with everything. He looked over to Haiyume who was still a little disappointed about losing.

They walked outside and stayed out in front of the Malco entrance, a waiting to hear the winner from the announcer.

"You know you don't have to worry about getting the hero pin. When some one else finishes the mission it's completed for all of us…" Atsushi muttered.

"That's not it…" Haiyume frowned, "I hate losing…It always makes me feel like a failure."

"Haiyume…you didn't loose…" he fixed his bag making it more comfortable for him self, "You just didn't give it your all. You'll get better next time."

Both players heard cheering in the background, they both peered inside and saw that the orange haired kid that Haiyume faced before lost to some girl who was also a player. Haiyume thought that it just goes to show you that there is always some one better than the some one else.

"Nah, don't worry about it 'kay." Haiyume laughed and scratched the back of her head, "I can't help it, I play a LOT of baseball…so I can get competitive with certain things at times. But I get out of it easily though...heh."

Atsushi calmly looked at Haiyume who slowly was going back to her normal self. Sure baseball was a competitive sport, but was there something more to Haiyume's competitiveness. Atsushi could only wonder about things like this to himself. After all he didn't know Haiyume's past or what she was like when she was alive. Atsushi did wonder though, how did Haiyume die? She seems so full of life…emotion…something Atsushi never acknowledged when he was alive. Why would some one want to take that away from her? The sad thing was…only Haiyume could answer that question for him, not yet though…It was way to soon to ask her.

"Well, Why are we just standing here!?" She questioned, "Shouldn't the day be over by now…?"

'Probably the Reapers taking notes…' Atsushi thought.

Soon enough everything went white. The Second Day was completed and another step was taken closer for Atsushi and Haiyume getting their second chance at life.

**A/N: **Ah! Their second day completed about time too. Oh well…Sorry if this chapter was a little shorter than the last one…But I'll tell you one thing each chapter so far was at least four pages long. (TT) I know it doesn't seem like much for those of you who are writing like ten pages per chapter lol but hey for some one who is writing their first story, it's kind of a lot XDDD.

So **Please Review** , I 'm open for any criticism (please be nice about it) and hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly with our duo meeting two other players X3.

Oh and if you like my story and wish to role play TWEWY then please join my forum, if you want the link the please PM me requesting so and yea…that's how magic works lol.


End file.
